greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackest Night (Vol 1) 6
Synopsis for "Blackest Night" In Coast City, the heads of the seven Lantern Corps are bewildered at what has just transpired. Saint Walker believes that the swarm of black rings are trying to take over the living as well as the dead. But, Hal disagrees, saying that the rings are only going after the ones who were resurrected, including himself and Barry Allen, while at the same time being attacked by the members of the Justice League who were just transformed into Black Lanterns by Nekron, including Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Kid Flash, and Green Arrow. After being joined by Wally, Hal throws Barry a construct of a line to him and the two heroes run away from the battle nearly at the speed of light and transports them two seconds into the future. Inside a Black Lantern Ring, Ray Palmer and Mera are fighting against the Atom's resurrected wife, Jean Loring. Suddenly, Deadman appears and takes possession of Jean and tells them to go away before the ring regains control of Jean's body, as well as telling them that every Black Lantern in the universe is converging on New Earth when they hear John Stewart informing them of incoming Black Lanterns from space. Enlarging himself and Mera out of Wonder Woman's Lantern ring, Wonder Woman and Mera battle each other, while Sinestro and the other Lanterns continue to battle the Black Lantern Corps. They realize that even together, the seven Lanterns are only creating a fraction of the white light necessary to destroy the Black Lanterns. Ganthet advises that in order to succeed, they must unite all members of the seven Corps and use all their power to destroy the Black Lantern Central Battery, which Indigo-1 tells him that her Corps can gather the other members of the Corps, but will take time. Once that happens, the Guardian of the Blue Lantern Corps takes Hal's Green Lantern ring and duplicates it to become and member of the Green Lantern Corps. As his last act as a Guardian, Ganthet initializes a program within the power rings of the other six Lantern Corps to duplicate and search for their respective emotions. For the Blue Lantern Corps of Hope, Barry Allen joins the Blue Lanterns for feeling hope that the crisis will end soon. While fighting for his life in an underground bunker, Lex Luthor is trying to hold back dozens of Black Lanterns, and surprisingly, his own father, Lionel Luthor, when a ring appears to him and becomes a member of the Orange Lanterns for wanting it all. At the same time, Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, is releasing his fear gas on unsuspecting people when a yellow ring attaches itself to him and the Scarecrow joins the Sinestro Corps for his ability to instill great fear. Fighting against Black Lanterns, the Atom is chosen to become a member of the Indigo Tribe for having the ability to feel great compassion. During her battle against Wonder Woman, Mera is selected to become a Red Lantern for having great rage against the Princess of the Amazons, while Diana is being chased by a Star Sapphire Ring, which attaches itself to her finger and expels the Black Lantern ring from her. So, the new heralds of the seven Lantern Corps are: Ganthet of Oa joining the Green Lantern Corps, Barry Allen of the Blue Lanterns, Mera of the Red Lantern Corps, Lex Luthor of the Orange Lantern Corps, Wonder Woman of the Star Sapphres, the Scarecrow of the Sinestro Corps, and the Atom of the Indigo Tribe. Appearing in "Blackest Night" Featured Characters *New Guardians *Hal Jordan *Saint Walker *Indigo *Carol Ferris *Sinestro *Agent Orange *Atrocitus *Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Barry Allen *Wally West *Ray Palmer *Mera Supporting Characters *Blue Lantern Corps *Ganthet *Orange Lantern Corps *Lex Luthor *Sinestro Corps *Scarecrow *Star Sapphires *Wonder Woman *Deadman *Dinah Laurel Lance *Titans *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *Fire Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Nekron *Superman (Clark Kent) *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Animal Man *Donna Troy *Ice *Jean Loring *Lionel Luthor Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe Locations *Space Sector 0000 *Space Sector 2814 *Coast City *Gotham City *Metropolis Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Central Power Battery *Book of the Black *Trick Arrows *Lasso of Truth Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=13576 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night_Vol_1_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-the-new-guardians/37-189810/ Category:Blackest Night (Volume 1)